


My Hands, My Head, My Heart

by but love is blind (lykxxn)



Series: Pretty Little Follies [2]
Category: Merchant of Venice - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Gryffindor!Antonio, Gryffindor!Bassanio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/but%20love%20is%20blind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about the seven years Bassanio spends at Hogwarts.</p><p>Companion to <i> My House is Hell </i> but can be read as a stand-alone piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hands, My Head, My Heart

First year Gryffindor Bassanio is wide-eyed and alert, even though he's seen it all before, being a pureblood. His friends aren't in Gryffindor: two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff. His parents send an owl with Bertie Bott's once a fortnight.

  
Second year Gryffindor Bassanio auditions for the Quidditch team. He doesn't get in, but the team captain commends his effort, and offers up his Keeper, a fourth year, to train him so that, maybe in a few years, he can audition again.

  
Third year Gryffindor Bassanio is awkward and shy. Gratiano and Antonio suggest he is in love. The Potions master takes this as an expression of indifference and mischief, and it lands him in detention for three nights in a row. Hands sweating, he barely makes it through Quidditch training. Something feels wrong.

  
Fourth year Gryffindor Bassanio is loud and outgoing, a stark contrast from the boy he was the year before. Portia, Nerissa and Gratiano are glad to have the old Bassanio back. Antonio, however, is suspicious and concerned. Quidditch training becomes tedious. Although Bassanio feels he could catch a Quaffle with his eyes closed, he is still denied a spot on the Gryffindor team. They tell him to wait until Antonio leaves.

  
Fifth year Gryffindor Bassanio finally understands. The fifth year kisses the seventh year he's not supposed to love. Several professors walk in on them in broom cupboards from that moment onwards. The Bloody Baron manages to stop Peeves from telling the school.

  
Sixth year Gryffindor Bassanio is alone. There is a free position on the Quidditch team. Bassanio saves more goals than the Slytherin team ever imagined he would. Nerissa, Portia and Gratiano never stop dragging him along to Honeydukes. But it all feels wrong. There is no Antonio.

  
Seventh year Gryffindor Bassanio fights. Antonio has grown distant and the two fall apart like a pair of crumbling cliffs, drowning as the water tears them to shreds. Bassanio has to fight back the nausea in his stomach when he sees that Nerissa and Gratiano are together. He tries to avoid Portia's loving eyes, but deep inside Bassanio knows how he feels. He says no because he is afraid. He wants to say yes.


End file.
